


Scorpions

by Jacie



Series: NCIS: Scorpions [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, Gay Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs finds himself wanting Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpions

**Author's Note:**

> You may find this story disturbing in one way or another. Setting may include mention of fetish club and possibly one or more character partaking in alcohol. Mention of homicide. Depending on your views, possible non-con contact while one character is alseep.

“Gibb, Gibbs, Gibbs,” called Abby as she hustled down the stairs.

Gibbs had heard her walk in, her tall boots echoing her steps on the wooden floor above him. Without stopping his work, he acknowledged her arrival. “Hey, Abs. What’s the big emergency?”

By the time he’d finished his sentence, Abby was at his side, tugging at his arm. “We have to go, Gibbs. Right now.”

The corners of his mouth betrayed the hint of a smile. Over the years, Abby had become like a daughter to him and he found he had a soft spot for her and her eccentric behaviors. “Abby, I’m not really dressed to go out,” he said, spreading his arms wide to give her a good view of his well worn jeans, faded T-shirt and his sweatshirt that was covered by a fair amount of sawdust.

Turning, Abby held her ground and stomped her foot, her expression as serious as Gibbs had ever seen it. Unable to resist, he pulled her into a hug, holding her close and touching her hair. “Abby,” he said softly, “tell me what is going on? Please?”

“It’s Tony, Gibbs. He called me. They’re holding him at Metro.”

Gibbs’ brows furrowed with concern. “Metro has him? Why?”

“I don’t know! He said he needs someone to come pick him up. I can’t go alone, Gibbs. You have to go with me.” Abby was nearly bouncing in place as Gibbs nodded in agreement.

“Go wait in your car. I’m going to go change. I will be right down.”

“You’d better,” Abby muttered as she preceded him up the stairs.

“What?”

“I said, ‘you betcha’.”

Gibbs took the steps upstairs two at a time and swapped out his sweatshirt for his red hoodie before racing back downstairs and out to Abby’s car.

Before the car door was even shut, he motioned for Abby to take off. “What exactly did he say when he called?”

“There was a lot of noise going on, Gibbs. He said something about he needed me to come to Metro and pick him up. Then he said, please and then he hung up. He sounded really strange.”

“Strange?”

“Like he was kind of out of it. I don’t know. Drunk maybe.”

“Well, it is two in the morning.”

“So Tony would likely be out at a bar, picking up women. Maybe he tried to pick up the wrong woman, like one with a huge badass jealous boyfriend?”

Gibbs didn’t respond. Abby pressed the accelerator down a little bit harder.

Once they reached Metro, Abby ran ahead into the police station, leaving Gibbs jogging to keep up.

As soon as Abby pushed through the entrance door, the words spilled out quickly as she hurried to the front desk. “My name is Abby Sciuto. I’m here for Tony DiNozzo. Where is he?”

“Hold on a moment, Miss Sciuto, and I’ll have an officer take you back.”

Gibbs had his badge out as he faced the officer at the front desk. “Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. What are you holding DiNozzo for?”

“For his own safety, mostly. He was involved in a street fight and---”

“Oh my God!” Abby interrupted. “Is Tony okay?”

“He has some scrapes and bruises. Look, he’s not in any trouble from us, but he’s a witness so the officers brought him down to get his statement, then decided he was under the influence of alcohol to the extent that they felt he should not be allowed to drive.”

“If he’s hurt, why didn’t you take him to a hospital?” asked Abby.

“He refused. Apparently a gang of teens were attempting to carjack a man and DiNozzo stepped in to help defend the man being attacked. The other man was stabbed and he was taken to the hospital, but DiNozzo refused to go. We had a heck of a time just getting his name. He wouldn’t give it to us until we threatened to fingerprint him.”

Gibbs had enough of the lengthy excuses. “So he’s free to go?”

“Of course. Here’s Officer Pohlson. He’ll take you back.”

Abby scurried after the officer, through the locked door he was holding open for her.

Gibbs remained at the front desk. “Where did this all happen?”

“Outside of a place called Scorpions Men’s Club. It’s a gay bar.”

“I know what it is,” Gibbs said curtly. “What the hell was DiNozzo doing up there? Is there another bar nearby?”

“Not for blocks. From what he said, DiNozzo was with the victim in Scorpions and they both left at the same time. DiNozzo said they split up outside, each going to his own car. He heard the victim yelling and came to assist. DiNozzo has a couple superficial knife wounds and some bruises.”

Just then the phone rang. The officer at the desk held his index finger up to Gibbs as he picked up his phone. “Yeah. Okay. Got it,” he said as he scribbled on a notepad. After hanging up, he looked back at Gibbs. “Ever hear of Gordon Tunstill?”

“Yeah, the investor who owns a lot of strip malls.”

“He was our victim. This is no longer assault and attempted carjacking, it’s just become a homicide.”

Abby was led back to the holding cell where Tony was sitting on the bench, arms folded, as he leaned into a corner. He wore a blue silk shirt bearing rips and holes from the brawl as well as reddish splotches of blood. His eyes were closed, but the split, bloodied lip instantly drew Abby’s attention.

“Tony! Tony! Oh my God! Are you okay?” Placing her hands on the bars of the door, she shook it hard, as if she wanted to rip it off its hinges. Turning to the officer escorting her, she jiggled the door and asked, “Can you open this? The guy at the front said I could take him home. That you’re not holding him.”

The officer found the key and opened the door. “We’re not. He is free to go.”

The instant Tony was through the cell door, Abby wrapped her arms around him.

“Ouch! Abby, thanks, but I am in a bit of pain here.”

Abby turned sharply to the officer. “What did you do to him? Did you beat him when he wouldn’t talk? Is that it?”

“Miss Sciuto, Mr. DiNozzo was in an altercation.”

“Abby, I’m fine. Just a bunch of teens trying to carjack a guy. I tried to help chase the teens away. Before I forget, thank you for picking me up. And for not telling Gibbs.”

“About that, you never said not to tell Gibbs,” Abby said as she helped support Tony on their way through the back corridor, to the front desk. Once again, Officer Pohlman opened the locked door and held it to allow them through.

Tony rolled his eyes as he limped on. “Abby, if I had wanted Gibbs to know I would have called him myself. That’s why I called you. What did he say?”

Gibbs saw the surprised look on Tony’s face when they came through the door.

Abby smiled meekly. “Well, he agreed to come with me.”

Tony’s kept his voice low, “Hey, Boss.”

“Pohlman,” called the front desk officer. “Just had a call from the hospital. It’s now a homicide.”

The shock shone in Tony’s eyes. “Gordon is dead?”

“Yes. They tried, but were unable to save him. Apparently the knife wound nicked a main artery and he lost too much blood.”

Tony suddenly felt drained and collapsed onto the floor. Gibbs rushed over to help him up.

“You knew Gordon Tunstill?” asked Gibbs.

“Yeah. I mean, not well, but yeah I knew who he was.”

Abby looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. “Isn’t he that rich dude who owns a lot of strip malls?”

“Yes,” answered Gibbs as he helped Tony back onto his feet.

Abby chewed her lower lip as she tried to imagine Gordon’s image in her mind. “Isn’t he grey haired and trim with blue eyes? He always reminded me a bit of you, Gibbs.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, only in a much stuffier version.”

“Abby, go on home, I’ll take care of Tony.”

“Gibbs!”

“Abby! Go on now.”

“At least let me help you get him to your car. Wait a minute, you don’t have a car, because I drove you here,” Abby cheerfully pointed out.

Turning back to the front desk, Gibbs asked, “Where’s DiNozzo’s car?”

“Should still be outside the club. He’s still got the keys with him, but don’t let him drive until he sobers up a bit, okay?”

“I won’t. Abby, you can drop us off at Tony’s car, then you go home and I will take care of Tony.”

Abby nodded her agreement as she and Gibbs stood with Tony between them. Tony leaned on Gibbs for support as they headed out of the building and down the stone stairs.

“Don’t you think Tony looks super hot tonight?” Abby asked as they made their way across the street and into her car. “I think it’s his pants.”

“His pants?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed, Gibbs. Tight, leather, they make his ass look super scrumptious, don’t you think?”

“Abby!” Gibbs growled in a warning tone as he tapped on the top of her car.

“What?” she queried playfully, smirking as she began opening the driver’s side door. “Just because Tony was out with a surrogate Gibbs, dressed to entice, I’m sure that doesn’t mean anything.”

Gibbs took his place in the passenger seat. “Drive Abby.”

She followed Gibbs’ directions to a rough part of town, then started driving slowly through the streets so they could look for Tony’s car. “What were they doing here?” Abby asked. “Why would Gordon Tunstill hang out in this neighborhood? The only thing around here is Scorpions. Oh! They were leaving Scorpions! Good for you, Tony!”

“What?” Tony sputtered from the back seat. He’d been lying down trying to sleep and hadn’t really been listening.

“You and Gordon Tunstill in Scorpions! I’ll want details on Monday!”

“Abby!” Gibbs shouted. 

“Yeah, Bossman?”

“There’s Tony’s car. Drop us off over there.”

“Yes, Sir.” Abby set on her hazard lights as she helped Gibbs get Tony into the passenger seat of his own car. Gibbs then escorted her back to her own car. 

Once Abby was settled into her seat, Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Thank you, Abby.”

“For what?”

“For being there when your friends need you.”

“Of course, Gibbs. Remember he’s hurt, so you should go easy on him.”

“I’m going to have Ducky look at him in the morning.”

“And until then, you’re going to do plenty of looking, I’m sure,” Abby said with a giggle.

“What are you talking about?”

Abby allowed her eyes to drop to Gibbs’ crotch. “Your lips say no, no, no, but your body says yes, yes, yes. It is the tight pants, isn’t it? Or the lightly applied eye makeup? Or that he’s hanging out in a men’s club with a man who could be your brother? You can pretend to be blind all you want to, Gibbs, but that wood you’re sporting says it all.”

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably and tapped the top of Abby’s car. “Goodnight, Abs.”

“Hey, Gibbs, do you even know what kind of club Scorpions is?”

“Goodnight, Abby!”

Tony was asleep again long before Gibbs arrived back at his house. When Gibbs opened the passenger door and shook Tony awake, Tony looked at him through bleary eyes. “Boss, what are you doing here?”

“Giving you a hand. Come on, DiNozzo.”

Tony allowed Gibbs to help him out of the car seat, then wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck with his head resting against Gibbs’ chest. “This is nice.”

“We need to go inside,” Gibbs said softly as he began backing Tony toward the front door.

Gibbs stopped when they reached the stairs and turned Tony around. “Up you go, DiNozzo.” Using his hand at the small of Tony’s back, he gave him a slight shove and helped keep Tony going in the right direction.

A couple minutes later they were upstairs, with Tony sitting on the toilet and Gibbs filling the bathtub with warm water. 

“Time to get you cleaned up,” Gibbs said as he pulled the remains of Tony’s silk shirt off. Most of the buttons were missing.

“That shirt cost me a hundred bucks, Boss. And I only got to wear it once.”

“Life’s a bitch, Tony. Pants next,” Gibbs said as he began reaching for the button at Tony’s waistband. 

Tony slapped his hand away and laughed. “Gibbs, I never knew. We could have had a lot of fun if only I had known.”

“Known what?”

Tony laughed even harder as Gibbs reached for the zipper. “If I had known that you wanted to get into my pants.”

“Where’s your underwear?”

“Not wearing any,” Tony replied smugly. “The panty lines show through. Ruins the whole tight leather across the ass thing.”

“Into the tub, DiNozzo.”

Gibbs held onto Tony as he stepped into the tub and sat down. “You coming in, too, Boss?”

“Me? No. You are going to take a bath and get cleaned up. I am going to make sure you don’t drown doing it.” Gibbs grabbed two washcloths and tossed one at Tony. The other one he used himself, washing across Tony’s back. “What were you doing at Scorpions anyway?”

“Friday night. I was unwinding.”

“At a gay bar?”

“Gay fetish bar, really. But yeah, Boss. It helps me relax.”

“You’re not gay.”

Tony smiled at Gibbs, “You got me there, Gibbs. I’m not gay. But I am Bi.”

“Since when?”

“I don’t know. Boarding school. All my life. I went to all boys schools until college. Then suddenly there were all these women everywhere. It was an amazing time in my life.”

“But you still date women, right?”

“Sure. Scorpions is more of a fantasy world. After stressful weeks at work I can go there and just be someone else’s sub for a while. I don’t have to be smart or make choices or decisions. I don’t have to find the answers. I just get to be. It’s relaxing.”

“And you knew Gordon Tunstill there?”

“Yeah, at Scorpions. Gordon’s gay, by the way. Never married. No kids.”

“Maybe he left his fortune to you.”

The color suddenly drained from Tony once more. “He’s really dead, isn’t he?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Tony. He died at the hospital.”

“We were going to his place. I didn’t want to leave my car there overnight, so we split up. Then I heard him yelling. I ran to help. He was trying to fight off this whole gang of teenagers. They had him surrounded. I tried to take some of them down.” Tony closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the images. “Someone must have called the cops, because they were there really fast. Gordon’s cars all had GPS chips. Even if they had taken it, it could have been found. But he wasn’t like that. He was a fighter. He had a great sense of right and wrong. Kind of like you, Boss.”

“Come on, Tony. Let’s get you to bed.”

Gibbs helped Tony out of the tub and dried him off while the tub drained. With his hand pressed against Tony’s back, he guided him to the master bedroom and sat him on the bed. After rustling around the dresser for a minute, Gibbs tossed a pair of boxers, sweat pants and a T-shirt onto the bed. After tugging the towel away, Gibbs set about bandaging up Tony’s wounds.

“Not sure how I feel about wearing another man’s boxers,” Tony said as he lifted the pair up by a single finger, letting it dangle by the waistband.

“I’m taking you to see Ducky tomorrow. It’s your choice, DiNozzo. Boxers or nothing. Just keep in mind the cold stainless steel tables in autopsy.”

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled the boxers on, but left the T-shirt and sweat pants to the side.

“I’m going to go work on the boat for a bit. Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“Yeah, I will.”

Gibbs watched as Tony settled into the bed and yawned, then flipped off the light before heading downstairs. He picked through his tools, but found there wasn’t anything he was in the mood to work on, so he headed to the workbench and grabbed his bourbon. After three good shots and a lot of thinking, Gibbs turned off the lights and headed back upstairs.

As a creature of habit, Gibbs crawled in beneath the covers without a thought that Tony was in his bed. He’d barely gotten settled when he felt Tony’s head snuggling into the niche of his neck and his arm snaking across his chest. Gibbs sighed and cradled Tony in his left arm, allowing the younger man to press against him.

Abby’s words began to echo through Gibbs’ brain, how Gordon Tunstill looked similar to Gibbs. How Tony was at Scorpions finding himself a surrogate Gibbs. How obvious it was that Gibbs was hard as he helped Tony into the car. He had hoped Abby was just kidding around with him, but even now, his cock throbbed with want.

Lying in the darkness, with Tony’s head resting above his heart, his breath a bare whisper across Gibbs’ chest, Gibbs thought about Tony. He speculated on whether or not he’d be attracted to Tony if Tony was a woman. He thought back to the first time they’d met and Tony had flashed that irresistible smile his way. He’d felt it then, too, the throbbing in his cock, but he had dismissed it as a gut feeling that he should hire DiNozzo onto his team.

It didn’t take him long to admit to himself that he would indeed be quite attracted to Tony, if Tony was a woman. Which put him onto the thought of his actual feelings for Tony. He wondered if there was more there than friendship and co-workers. Why did Tony give him feelings no other man ever did?

As thoughts kept Gibbs awake, Tony occasionally tossed and turned in his sleep, often murmuring, as if reliving the fight. Gibbs held him throughout the night, pulling him closer and tighter when he struggled and lightening the hold when Tony settled down. 

Later in the night, Tony snuggled ever closer to Gibbs, mewling softly in his sleep. With Tony’s forehead pressed against him, Gibbs couldn’t resist kissing him, a soft brush of his lips against Tony’s warm skin. Almost immediately, Tony signed deeply and relaxed fully into his slumber, as if the kiss had lifted the full weight of his troubles from his soul.

Gibbs soon planted another kiss against Tony’s forehead. This one with more pressure than the first. “I love you, Tony,” he whispered.

“Love you, too, Boss,” mumbled Tony sleepily, his mouth moving against Gibbs’ chest.

The heat of passion once again rushed into Gibbs’ cock, alerting him of his incessant need. His left arm was still wrapped around Tony’s shoulders, holding him close. Without a conscious thought, his right hand moved to his cock and began rubbing it through the cloth.

“Why do you do this to me, Tony? I swear, you are the only man who could bring out these feelings in me.”

Gibbs didn’t expect an answer to his question. He wasn’t even sure there was an answer to be found. His heartbeat was already on the rise and he felt he couldn’t fight his desire a moment longer. 

Leaving his left arm to support Tony’s neck, Gibbs smoothly rolled the pair, landing himself on top of Tony’s warm body. A grunt of satisfaction escaped him as his cock pressed against Tony’s leg. Tony barely squirmed as Gibbs looked down at him, studying his face.

Using his right hand, Gibbs began threading his fingers through Tony’s hair, pushing it back from his face. Tony whimpered softly again, sending another surge of heat to Gibbs’ cock. 

Slowly, Gibbs leaned himself closer. Pulling his left arm a few inches, he cradled Tony’s head with his left hand, then moved his right hand to cradle Tony’s jaw. Gibbs’ body craved the contact, sending waves of maddening lust through his thoughts. When he couldn’t hold back any longer, Gibbs pressed his mouth fully against Tony’s, kissing him hungrily.

Tony shifted beneath him, bucking up against the heat of Gibbs’ body. Gibbs found his tongue sliding through Tony’s inviting lips, exploring the damp heat of Tony’s mouth. A moment later, Tony’s legs were wrapping around Gibbs’ waist as Tony threw his head back, moaning and offering his neck to Gibbs.

Gibbs nuzzled Tony’s neck then found a spot at the end of his jaw, just below his ear. Pressing his mouth firmly against Tony’s skin, Gibbs sucked against it as he continued seek the needed friction for his cock.

Then he stopped. Pushing himself back, Gibbs froze for a moment, looking down at Tony, his now fully opened eyes were staring up at Gibbs questioningly. 

Gibbs sat at the edge of the bed for a moment. First holding his head in his hands, then running his hands through his hair as he rose to his feet. “I can’t do this,” he said as he left the room.

Still lying in the bed, Tony took a deep breath and counted to one hundred. His mouth still tingled from the pressure of Gibbs’ lips against his. He could tell his cock was hard with desire and smiled when he thought of his hard cock pressing against Gibbs’ borrowed boxes.

“Who knew, after all these years, that I’d finally get into Gibbs’ pants?” he said aloud as he stretched his arms above his head. 

After allowing himself a few more minutes to fully wake up, Tony headed down to the basement. He had no doubt as to where Gibbs had gone. His feet still bare, Tony padded down the stairs as quietly as he could. At the top of the basement steps, he could hear Gibbs mumbling to himself as he worked on his boat.

Taking a moment, Tony sat on one of the steps and watched Gibbs work with a planer. Tony loved to watch Gibbs any time any place, whether it was deep in thought as he sifted through paperwork at his desk, on edge during an interrogation, or out in the field, taking charge of his team. This was no different. There was something intoxicating in the way Gibbs held and moved his body, no matter what he was doing. At that moment, Tony was enjoying watching Gibbs’ muscles moved fluidly as he worked with the planer, pausing every few strokes to examine his work and brush the shavings away. Tony smiled, noticing the beads of sweat developing on Gibbs’ forehead, then trickling down to his neck.

It wasn’t long before Tony used the banister to pull himself back onto his feet, then quietly make his way down the remainder of the stairs. Once he made it to the concrete floor of the basement, he came up behind Gibbs, wrapping his arms around Gibbs’ waist, pressing his head against Gibbs’ back and his hard cock against Gibbs’ ass.

“You shouldn’t sneak up like that on a man with tools in his hands,” Gibbs said shortly, not even pausing in his work.

Tony felt Gibbs’ muscles move beneath him. With a smile he pressed his lips against Gibbs’ neck and kissed him just below his ear, then licked across the rim of Gibbs’ ear. That was enough to encourage Gibbs to set the planer down and turn to face Tony.

Tony smiled, his arms still on either side of Gibbs, trapping him against the boat. “Why did you stop?”

“Hard to work with someone’s tongue in your ear, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said sternly, his brows furrowed as he crossed his arms.

Tony laughed, his hands moving to Gibbs’ waist. “Kind of sounded like you said, ‘Hard to work with someone’s tongue in your rear’. Come on, Boss. It was kind of funny.”

“What do you want, DiNozzo?”

Tony moved closer, looking deeply into Gibbs’ eyes, their noses only a couple inches apart. Tony softened his voice. “I want to know why you stopped, Boss. Upstairs, with me. I want to know why you left the bed.”

Gibbs dropped his eyes and turned back to the boat, picking up the planer once more. “It felt like I was taking advantage.”

Tony placed his hand on one of Gibbs’ biceps. “You weren’t. Boss, please? Can we talk about this?”

Gibbs sighed and released the planer. “I don’t know what there is to talk about.”

“Do you want me?”

Once again, Gibbs dropped his eyes, scrambling for words. Tony’s hand reached for him, lifting his chin up until their eyes met again.

“Tony, I’m not gay.”

“I know. That wasn’t my question though. Upstairs, in bed, it felt like you wanted me.” Tony paused as he searched Gibbs’ eyes. “I want you, Boss,” he said in a whisper. “From the first time I saw you, I wanted to be yours.”

“It’s complicated.”

“It doesn’t have to be.” Tony swallowed hard as he worked his fingers beneath Gibbs’ T-shirt. A moment later, he was tossing it aside, then working his fingers beneath the waistband on Gibbs’ sweatpants, easily working them lower and lower until they dropped to the floor.

Still looking up at Gibbs, Tony dropped to his knees and cupped Gibbs’ cock through the material of his boxers. Leaning closer, he made certain Gibbs could feel his breath warm against his cock.

“I want to do this,” Tony said, his fingers still rubbing Gibbs’ cock through the cloth. “I won’t unless you say it’s okay, but I want you to know that I really want to do this for you. For us.”

“I don’t have a good track record.”

Tony smiled and looked up. “I’m not asking for forever. I’m not even asking for a committed relationship. I love you, Boss, and I want you. I want you to make love to me hard and rough. No strings attached.”

“Damn it, Tony. You make it hard to say no.”

“Seems like I do pretty well in making things hard,” Tony said as his fingers began tugging at Gibbs’ boxers. “Please let me do this for you. Please don’t say no.”

Gibbs thought for a moment, then ran his fingers through Tony’s hair and gave a nod. He leaned against the frame of the boat for support as Tony released his cock and wrapped his fingers around it.

“Nice, Boss. Very nice.”

Gibbs smiled and gave Tony a gentle slap to the back of the head. “If you’re going to do it, then do it.”

“I just though a few words would-”

“Annoy me to no end? I thought sucking my cock would be a good way to keep you quiet for a few minutes,” interrupted Gibbs, as he used his hand to guide Tony back to the task before him.

Tony gave Gibbs’ cock a couple strokes with his hand, then lapped at the tip for a few moments before taking it into his mouth.

Gibbs’ head lolled back, one hand gripping the boat frame tightly, while the other gently stroked Tony’s hair, encouraging him. Tony wasted no time in taking as much of Gibbs’ cock as he could. He was hoping he would leave a lasting impression and that he would leave Gibbs wanting more.

Tony hummed as he held Gibbs’ cock in his mouth, the vibrations sending Gibbs over the edge, his weight collapsing against the boat frame. Tony smiled as he wiped his mouth, then tugged at Gibbs until they were both lying on the floor.

Tony made sure he pulled Gibbs down on top of him, giving him ample opportunity to wrap his arms around Gibbs’ back as he cradled Gibbs’ head against his neck. “That was just what I needed, Boss.”

Gibbs nuzzled against Tony’s ear, whispering, “So when are you going to take me to this club?”

“Scorpions?”

“Yeah.”

“Not sure it’s your kind of club, Boss.”

Gibbs smiled, opening his eyes and looking deeply into Tony’s. “I know exactly what kind of club it is.”

 

~~~END~~~  
August 8, 2010


End file.
